Save You
by jankeira896
Summary: Why is it that no matter what I do, I still can't reach you, Sasuke..." 'It's because you keep on living in your dreams. Face it, Naruto. I'm never coming back!" Sasuke and Naruto songfic. Song: Save You popularized by Simple Plan. R and R


**Title: Save You**

**Pairing: Sasuke and Naruto (Friendship, Brotherly love)  
Author: johnkazama896  
Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto nor the song that I used for this Songfic**

***This Fanfic is for Catchel, my bestfriend. She's a SasuNaru fan. I always make her read KakaKure fanfics by me. So, I tried to write a SasuNaru fanfic for a change. : ) Miss ya Best Friend! See ya on June 7 ; ) Hope you like it! ; )  


* * *

**

_**Take a breath  
I pull myself together  
Just another step till I reach the door  
You'll never know the way it tears me up inside to see you  
I wish that I could tell you something  
To take it all away  
**_  
_"My name is Uchiha Sasuke. There are plenty of things that I hate, but I don't see that it matters, considering there is almost nothing I do like. It seems pointless to talk about "dreams" that's just a word… But what I do have is determination. I plan to restore my clan. And there is someone I have sworn … to kill…"_

I start to shiver as I remembered what Sasuke said the very first time we met. All his life all he talks about is killing his brother, Itachi, a member of an organization called, akatsuki, and the person who wiped out the whole Uchiha clan... Sasuke's life was full of hatred. He had a rough childhood, for he experienced so much pain in life. All the pain he felt pushed him to become a person he shouldn't be. He went with Orochimaru, someone who used to be a hero, one of the "Legendary Sannin" and also known to be the strongest of all three. But he betrayed Konoha, by using and inventing forbidden jutsu that killed a lot of people and destroyed a lot of lands, including his own home town, Konoha Gakure.

Sasuke never cared if he would become bad or not. All he cared about was becoming a strong shinobi at all costs and use his strength to kill Itachi. I told him that none of that could help him... But he never listened he decided to go with Orochimaru and train with him, thinking that he'll become strong enough to face his brother… I tried to stop him but I failed…

**_Sometimes I wish I could save you  
And there are so many things that I want you to know  
I won't give up till it's over  
If it takes you forever I want you to know_**

I wanted to be the one too cure his pain and tell him that I'll always be there for him. He's my best friend; in fact we're almost like brothers… We fight a lot but deep inside we care for each other. And it'll never change even if he'll be the worst criminal in the universe… I'll always be there to look out for him… I'll never stop believing that I'll be able to reach him someday. I know that one day I'll be able to pull him out of the darkness and help him see that there are a lot of people who care so much about him.

"_I don't care who I have to fight... If he rips my arms off, I'll kick him to death... If he rips my legs off, I'll bite him to death... If he rips my head off, I'll stare him to death...and if he gouges my eyes, I'll curse him to death... Even if I'm torn to shreds...I'll find a way to take Sasuke back!_"

I would often tell anyone who questions my determination to bring him back. I know that nothing could hinder me from bringing him back, even if I would have that asshole, Orochimaru, I 'll always find a way, because I'm never giving up on Sasuke. I'm never giving up on my brother.

_**When I hear your voice**  
**It's drowning in a whisper**  
**It's just skin and bones**  
**There's nothing left to take**  
**And no matter what I do I can't make you feel better**  
**If only I could find the answer**  
**To help me understand**  
_

"S-Sasuke…" I stammered as I felt my wounds hurt, but did my best to stop him. I stared at him with tears in my eyes… I was losing him again... "Why is it that I could never reach you?"

I felt like I was going to give up… My whole body was aching, due to the wounds that I got while fighting with Sasuke. I've been doing my best to bring him back… I've been training hard to become strong enough to bring him back… But my efforts were useless… I wanted to give up… No matter what I do I couldn't find the answer… I was pointless… I couldn't do it….  
"_I don't know the answer… Father…"_

_"You will find the answer… I know it…"_

_"How can I find the answer when Jiraiya didn't? He's one of the Legendary Sannin, and even a strong person like him couldn't understand pain! Now, you expect me to defeat Pein! How could you expect so much from-_

_I was cut off when he punched me lightly on the forehead_

_"Ouch what was that for?!"_

_"I believe in you…"_

_-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o  
"Maybe as long as the Ninja system exists, there can be no peace or order. Pein asked you about peace… But it's hard to find an answer…trying to save the things you love breeds war… As long as love exists there will be hatred, and ninjas will be used to that hatred. As long as this Ninja system exists the hatred will create another creature like Pein."_

_-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o_

_"You have this unique power that seems to change the world views of everyone you meet."_

_-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o  
_

That's when I finally realized that Sasuke is just like Nagato… All his life he was surrounded by hatred and never tried to let go. I couldn't blame him for what he has become… I couldn't kill him, even if many told me to… Pain is something that destroys people… it's hard to defeat pain especially when all it does it hurt you for years…

"Because all you do is live in those dreams. Face it, Naruto. I'm never coming back." He said as he stared at me with his emotionless eyes. "I'm destroying this village for this village is the reason why I have no family left! This village caused me pain and you'll never understand that, because you never experienced pain… You've got a lot of people to care about you."

"When people get hurt they learn to hate. When people hurt others they become hatred and are racked with guilt. Pain allows people to grow. But knowing that pain allows people to be kind and how you grow up is up to you. You know pain, you think about it, and the answer you'll find is up to you." I told him, trying to keep myself from passing out and let him escape. "I had my own share of trouble too; Sasuke and you don't know how painful it is to be me…"

"If it's so painful… Then why are you living like nothing bad happened to you?" He questioned with anger in his eyes.

"It's because I never let it control me, Sasuke!" I shouted. "I've experienced pain, whenever people judge me and stare at me like I'm some trash… I experienced pain when I found out that it was my own father who sealed the nine tales in me!"

"You wouldn't understand me… You never do!" He shouted at me, this time there were tears in his eyes. "After I killed Itachi… I found out that he wiped out our clan because of Danzo's orders. Danzo took advantage of Itachi's fear of war and the 3rd hokage didn't do anything to stop him! It was all unfair! Itachi didn't finish me off because he wanted everyone to see me as a hero. Itachi protected me all this time and the third never told me anything about it! I kept in living in the lies of Konoha and all the leaders of this land! That's why I'm off to destroy this and take revenge for my brother!"

"Itachi sacrificed his life for you, Sasuke. He wanted to die seeing you as a hero of Konoha not as a criminal. Do you think if he'll see you like that he'll be happy? Think about it, Sasuke... It's not too late to change for the better. You still have another chance"

"Don't listen to him Sasuke-kun!" a girl with red hair , whom I believe was named Karin, shouted. "Finish him off.!"

After what she had said Sasuke activated his chidori. It thought he was about to finish me when he turned to Karin and hit her on the stomach.

"Sasuke… I- I thought you…" I stared at him with surprised eyes, when he offered his hand and help me stand up and wrapped my arm around his shoulder. "I'm helping you, right now. So, shut up, dimwit or I'll finish you off!"

After what Sasuke said I passed out.**  
**

**_Sometimes I wish I could save you  
And there are so many things that I want you to know  
I wont give up till it's over  
If it takes you forever I want you to know_**

**_That if you fall, stumble down  
I'll pick you up off the ground  
If you lose faith in you  
I'll give you strength to pull through  
Tell me you won't give up cause I'll be waiting if you fall  
Oh you know I'll be there for you_**

I opened my eyes and saw my Kakashi-sensei in front of me.

"You did a great job, Naruto." Kakashi-sensei said with a grin on his face. "I knew you can do it. I'm so proud of you."

"Where's Sasuke?" I asked worriedly.

"He's in the other room. He was badly injured but he'll get well soon." He replied. "He asked me to give a message to you, though." "Hmm... What is it?"

_"Tell Naruto he's right. There's another way to fight pain and it's not through revenge it's through friendship. Tell him that I'm very happy to have a best friend like him… He sure did make a difference in my life. I'm very happy that he never gave up on me and he decided to help me change for the better…"_

* * *

**Well that's my first Naruto and Sasuke fanfic. Hope you all like it!**  
**Song: Save you by Simple Plan**


End file.
